Hydroprocessing can include processes which convert hydrocarbons in the presence of hydroprocessing catalyst and hydrogen to more valuable products.
Hydrocracking is a hydroprocessing process in which hydrocarbons crack in the presence of hydrogen and hydrocracking catalyst to lower molecular weight hydrocarbons. Depending on the desired output, a hydrocracking unit may contain one or more beds of the same or different catalyst. Hydrocracking can be performed with one or two hydrocracking reactor stages. In single stage hydrocracking, only a single hydrocracking reactor stage is used. Unconverted oil may be recycled from the product fractionation column back to the hydrocracking reactor stage. In two-stage hydrocracking, unconverted oil is fed from the product fractionation column to the second hydrocracking reactor stage. Slurry hydrocracking is a slurried catalytic process used to crack residue feeds to gas oils and fuels.
Due to environmental concerns and newly enacted rules and regulations, saleable fuels must meet lower and lower limits on contaminates, such as sulfur and nitrogen. New regulations require essentially complete removal of sulfur from diesel. For example, the ultra-low sulfur diesel (ULSD) requirement is typically less than about 10 wppm sulfur.
Hydrotreating is a hydroprocessing process used to remove heteroatoms such as sulfur and nitrogen from hydrocarbon streams to meet fuel specifications and to saturate olefinic compounds. Hydrotreating can be performed at high or low pressures, but is typically operated at lower pressure than hydrocracking.
A hydroprocessing recovery section typically includes a series of separators in a separation section to separate gases from the liquid materials and cool and depressurize liquid streams to prepare them for fractionation into products. Hydrogen gas is recovered for recycle to the hydroprocessing unit. A stripper for stripping hydroprocessed effluent with a stripping medium such as steam is used to remove unwanted hydrogen sulfide from liquid streams before product fractionation.
Efficient use of hydrogen is critical to the economics of a hydroprocessing unit. A significant amount of hydrogen is unavoidably lost in the hot separator liquid stream and the cold separator liquid streams that are sent to the stripper column. This is called solution loss, and it represents a potential sizable loss of a valuable resource to the fractionation section where it ends up in the fuel gas. Methods have been disclosed to recover the hydrogen in the stripper off gas stream but requires compression to be able to route this stream to the cold flash drum off gas stream in which it can be routed to hydrogen recovery. Compression of the stripper off gas is expensive in both capital and operation.
There is a continuing need, therefore, for improved methods of recovering hydrogen gas from hydroprocessed effluents.